


the "art project"

by hyuckie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Marking, but it's super fluffy hehe, mischievous hyuck back at it, rated teen just for the making out and a cuss word, school au, tw: mentions of food but nothing in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckie/pseuds/hyuckie
Summary: hyuck tells mark that he wants to show him his art project, but it turns out he just wanted an excuse to kiss his boyfriend during school.





	the "art project"

**Author's Note:**

> please read the note at the end and enjoy!

mark was peacefully trying to eat his lunch in the school's cafeteria when someone snuck up behind him, grabbed him by the wrist, and pulled him out of his seat. mark looked back in fear and noticed his devilish boyfriend, donghyuck, gripping his wrist. hyuck was grinning at his boyfriend, and mark sighed, knowing that the younger was up to no good. "hi baby," hyuck said to the boy in front of him. mark rolled his eyes, and knew something was up.

"what now?," mark hesitantly asked.

"what, can't i just be excited to see my  _baby_?," hyuck teased.

mark felt the butterflies in his stomach fire up, but he knew he had to push them away before he accidentally melted and gave in to whatever hyuck had up his sleeve. "why so smiley?," mark questioned, with his eyebrows scrunched in suspicion.

"all i know how to do around my markie is smile, is there something wrong with that?," hyuck said as he poked his boyfriend's cheek.

even though mark felt himself blush, he had to stand his grounds because he really wanted to get back to his sandwich. "shut up," mark rolled his eyes, "what can i help you with, my darling?" hyuck's heart swelled at the petname, but he somehow managed to scheme mark into packing up his lunch and coming to the art room to see the project he had "created." 

 

 

mark quickly lost the annoyed attitude, and he was ecstatic to see what his boyfriend had pulled off. mark was always hyuck's number one fan, and vice versa. they intertwined their fingers on the way to the art room, "hurry up," hyuck pestered as he hurriedly pulled their hands. "close your eyes, no peaking," hyuck told the older as they reached the art room. mark excitedly covered his eyes with his hands, and hyuck directed him into the room. hyuck shut the door, and stood in front of his boyfriend. "okay, open your eyes on the count of three... 1..2..3!" mark did as asked, but only saw the younger smiling in front of him. "ta-da!," hyuck happily cheered.

mark looked around, and when he couldn't find the project, he asked, "uhhhhh... so where is it?"

hyuck did a spin and said, "i'm right here, silly!"

mark once again rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and added, "i meant your project, dumbass."

the younger blinked at him in confusion until he realized.. "ooohhhh, right.. the project. there actually is no project, i just missed my cute boyfriend and wanted to spend time with you alone. i love jeno, renjun, and jaemin, but sometimes i just wish i could kiss my boyfriend without them snapchatting it."

 

 

despite being annoyed that his boyfriend lied about an art project, mark felt special that hyuck wanted to spend time with him, and only him.

"awww, is my lil hyuckie mark-deprived?," mark teased.

hyuck's cheeks were immediately cherry red, and he was fast to say, "NO! of course not! okay... maybe a little. just come kiss me already, you jerk."

mark giggled, and hyuck put his hands around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him against his chest. he moved one hand to mark's face and swiped his thumb across his left cheekbone. both boys were gazing into each other's eyes with love, and hyuck told mark, "i missed your lips," before he tilted his head and met his lips with mark's. 

 

hyuck slowly started moving his plump lips, and mark followed. it was slow, gentle, and calming, until hyuck bit mark's lower lip and pulled it back. mark flicked the younger's forehead, and hyuck giggled into the kiss. with one hand still on mark's waist, hyuck backed up until he ran into a desk. he sat on it and managed to pull mark onto his lap, all while still kissing. hyuck gripped mark's hips to balance him and make sure he didn't fall, and mark tangled his fingers in his boyfriend's hair. 

 

mark pulled back for air, and the two boys giggled at each other.

"come back here," hyuck said, as he led mark's lips back to his.

he ran his tongue across mark's bottom lip, and mark instinctively let his mouth open for his boyfriend. the two were still kissing slowly, and their tongues were moving against each other's. hyuck put his hand on the back of mark's neck and brought his face closer, if that was even possible. hyuck explored his boyfriend's mouth, and being very familiar to it, he ran his tongue across every centimeter, including across mark's teeth. mark squirmed and after a few more seconds, the two pulled back. mark was heavily breathing due to his lack of breath, but hyuck somehow wasn't tired. he rolled down the neck of mark's turtleneck sweater, and connected his lips to his boyfriend's neck.

 

after kissing all the areas he could reach of mark's neck, hyuck bit down to the right of the older's adams-apple.

mark gulped, and said, "you better not leave a mark, i'm not wearing these sweaters all week."

hyuck momentarily pulled back and told him, "too bad, i want to leave a semi-permanent kiss on you, so you can think of me when we're apart."

hyuck always said stupid romantic stuff, but after hearing that, mark's heart practically turned into jello immediately.

 

hyuck continued to suck a mark into his boyfriend's neck, and after it was shades of red and purple, he started kissing over it. he gently moved his lips over the mark, and used his tongue to soothe it in-case it hurt.

he peppered multiple kisses over the lovebite he left on mark's neck, and he told his boyfriend, "if it ever hurts, i'll give it a bunch of kisses, i promise."

 

afterwards, they held onto each other and stayed in the same position for awhile. hyuck brought mark's head down to his and pressed their foreheads together. they starred into each other's eyes, intertwined their fingers, and hyuck started kissing all over his boyfriend's face. he kissed his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his jaw, his chin, and finally, his lips.

it was a short kiss, and they looked at each other afterwards, and hyuck said to the boy on his lap, "i love you, my baby." 

 

mark's cheeks were already on fire from all of the kisses he got from his boyfriend, but they somehow managed to get even hotter. his heart fluttered as he said, "i love you, too." 

 

 

after hyuck fixed the neck of mark's sweater, mark hopped off of his boyfriend's lap and back onto the ground. while holding out his hand for hyuck to grab, mark helped his boyfriend get down as well.

"what time is it, anyway?" mark glared at the younger, "i really wanted to finish my sandwich, but i had an interruption."

hyuck did his usual cute giggle and checked his phone, and he saw the time was 12:25.

"oh shit, we only have 5 more minutes of lunch! my boyfriend will not starve!," hyuck exclaimed as he pulled mark out of the art room and down the halls, with their fingers intertwined once again.

the two boys were laughing as they ran towards the cafeteria, and upon entrance they slowed down and tried to act as normal as possible. as soon as they approached their table, jeno questioned, "why is hyuck's hair all messed up?"

the two boyfriends looked at each other and laughed, and hyuck lied, "i forgot to brush it this morning."

jeno glared at him and replied, "no dumbass, i saw you ten minutes ago and it looked fine."

hyuck went silent and started blushing, and jaemin suddenly shouted, "I AM APPALLED, HYUCK AND MARK LEFT US TO GO MAKE OUT!"

 

the boyfriends tried to deny, but they knew there was no hope in getting their friends to shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: ***WARNING*** this is NOT a place that i will allow anyone to sexualize these boys. this fic was soft as hell, and it pisses me off that someone still found a way to turn it into something sexual. if you leave anything inappropriate or suggestive in the comments, i will delete it ASAP. to you sick pigs who can't comprehend this, HYUCK IS A MINOR. stop sexualizing children and people you do not know. i was so excited to receive my first comment ever, but i was devastated to see that it was something sexual. please rethink the way you are treating these boys terribly. they are more than just sexual objects. thank you, and i'm sorry i had to add this rant. 
> 
> anyway
> 
> thank you for reading! feel free to leave feedback, and if there are any typos or errors, please let me know! <3
> 
> btw this is my first fic so pls be nice i love u all


End file.
